Super Smash Bros. for Tropicon / DAYDREAMER
Super Smash Bros. for Tropicon / DAYDREAMER is an upcoming installment in the Super Smash Bros. series exclusively released for the Tropicon and DAYDREAMER platforms as a collaborative project conducted by Illusion Works and Phenomenon Arts. It will be released Spring of 2019 onto both consoles. It is the spiritual successor of Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Wii U. Gameplay Super Smash Bros. for Tropicon / DAYDREAMER works like your standard smash game. Alternating from the usual fighting game which would consist of draining an opponents life bar to 0, Super Smash Bros. works differently, where the main objective is to forcefully knock your opponent off of the stage in a certain amount of time. Using the method of percentages, you have to attack your opponent which over time increases their percentage of damage, which can exceed 100%. As the percentage continues to rise, the launch rate of the fighter also increases, so with every hit the character becomes closer to being knocked off of the stage. To knock out an opponent, you have to launch them off of the stage using various moves. The winner is determined when all opposing players run out of lives or when a time limit is reached. Also alternating from other fighting games such as Mortal Kombat or Street Fighter, Super Smash Bros. works with only two button inputs as opposed to the over complicated button combinations which would differ from character to character. There are a large variable pool of moves for the characters to use, which consist of grabs, pulls and pushes. Some fighters can now even use Recovery moves. There are also finishing moves, which can be accessed through the Smash Ball. A fighter can attack this Smash Ball, and when broken it gives the victor the power to use their finishing move, which again varies depending on the character you are fighting as. However not everything is the same as the previous installment, in Super Smash Bros. for Tropicon / DAYDREAMER the mechanics exclusive to amiibo figures are no longer. You can level up your characters through normal gameplay, eventually raising their level to 100 at the maximum. Once a character has become level 100, all of their stats get a 10% increase. On the topic of stats, you characters now have four different stats which you can manipulate which allows every character to become even more unique. These four stats, Power, Speed, Defense and Luck can all be increased through the items claimed in game modes such as Smash Run 2.0. Increasing in your Power stat increases Percentage Damage per hit, Increasing Speed stat increases your character's speed and flexibility, which can allow them to dodge moves occasionally. Increasing in Defense makes hits less effective and it also allows shielding items to last longer while equipped onto your character, and finally Luck increases the chances of Trophies or other collectable items appearing on the stage. Game Modes Story Mode TBA. Classic Mode TBA. All-Star Mode TBA. Smash Run 2.0 TBA. For Glory TBA. For Fun TBA. Tournament Mode TBA. Road Rage TBA. Tutorial Room TBA. Roster Veterans= |-| Newcomers= Characters Stages Returning= |-| New= Items TBA. Assist Trophies Returning= |-| New= Pokémon Poké Ball Master Ball Reception TBA. Trivia *Despite being released onto two consoles, Super Smash Bros. for Tropicon / DAYDREAMER doesn't have a handheld version compared to it's predecessor. *The game was created to hopefully be the ideal roster for a Smash Bros game, while keeping the balance of practical and impractical characters. *Both of the companies in charge of this project have both changed handles since the project began, Tropico Enterprises became Illusion Works, and Daydream Interactive became Phenomenon Arts. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fighting Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Super Smash Bros. Games Category:Tropicon Games Category:DAYDREAMER Games Category:Eve's Stuff Category:Phenomenon Arts Category:Illusion Works Games Category:Icicle's Games Category:Works of Icicle Category:Super Smash Bros. for Tropicon / DAYDREAMER Category:2019